Sin: The Last Death Knight
by M. A. Yacone
Summary: A story of a young man destined for great good or greater evil. Taken place after the fall of the Lich King but just before the terrible Cataclysm. Rated for violence and language. More chapters will be up soon so please R&R! Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1 The Lost Brother

**Sin: The Last Death Knight**

**Chapter 1 The Lost Brother  
**

The day had finally come, the truth exposed out from the blind zealotry of their cause. Some had feared that victory in that bloody war would mean their end, though even fewer cared to believe it to be true. They fought day and night, with casualties almost too much to bear. Yet still they pressed on, turning their misery, their fear, and their pain into a weapon against the greatest foe of their time. But even so, just as their oppressor had met his fate, so too was their own destiny unavoidable.

They were once heroes who fell from grace. They were once monsters who fought to extinguish the light of life itself. But after the grotesque reality of their sins had betrayed them, they sought a sort of redemption in the utter destruction of he who created them as they were. In the end they were, as all were on that fateful day, heroes all the same.

He had been missing since the truth of his fate was revealed unto him. Yet with death so closely following his ever fading existence in this world, he still sought what would save the once immortal lives of his fellow knights. For days his brothers and sisters in arms, even his own blood-related sister, searched for any sign of his whereabouts. His strength and force of will was of great importance in the war, and to leave him to perish alone in those unforgiving wastelands would be traitorous in the eyes of his comrades.

Just as the expedition to find him was ready to give themselves to exhaustion, the young woman who was his sister looked to the south, of which lay the ruins of the infamous Icecrown Citadel. For years it had been disastrous to even notion venturing into that forsaken place. Now it simply lay there, a shell of its former, vile glory against the pale dusk of morn. The human who accompanied her on their quest to find her brother noticed that her gaze was fixed upon the fortress far off in the distance. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"What troubles you, milady? Is something amiss?"

"I can feel him…"

Her words cut through the ears of the others present. They stared sternly at her, following her gaze to that place of dread and nightmares.

"You know of his location, Lady Leryssa?" spoke a pale kaldorei woman, her beaming azure eyes fading as were the others.

The sister, of whose name was Leryssa, nodded her head.

"Very well…" spoke her escort. "Dethek! Fainrel! We ride to the Citadel!"

The human escort, along with the kaldorei and an equally pale orc, immediately mounted their winged, skeletal steeds with Leryssa leading the way on her own ebony gryphon. Within moments they were nearly at the walls of the ruined fortress. But something was not only amiss with the way Leryssa's eyes gazed blankly at the structure as they approached. There was something down there, something that was out of place.

"The silence is not becoming of this place…" spoke out the kaldorei named Fainrel.

Suddenly the orc named Dethek caught a swift glance of the light of the sun reflecting upon the blade of an arrow below. Its origins were from the faded balcony of the citadel itself, although much debris lay upon it with only a sole support beam to hold it in place. It was at that moment that he knew he must act.

"We must find the low ground! Now!" he ordered.

At that moment a volley of black arrows drove through the dawning sky from the balcony of which Dethek saw the arrow drawn. Fainrel was immediately struck down, along with her skeletal steed, by the onslaught of saronite arrows piercing their forms into ribbons. Dethek too fell from the barrage, but not before launching a massive death coil at the support beam with what minor power he held. The beam gave way under the strike, allowing the balcony to crumble along with the small battalion of vrykul that had positioned themselves upon it. Perhaps they were there to protect the final resting place of their death god, but now they lay dead at the bottom of the ramparts.

Leryssa and her escort called Jethero had safely landed at the foul entrance of Icecrown Citadel. The camp where the battering ram had been placed had long since been abandoned, although the stench of death still lingered heavily in the air. Many souls, both good and evil, lost themselves in the siege to take the malicious gate into the citadel. But in the end justice and retribution won, albeit at a heavy price. Before they could even begin to take their first steps into its tainted halls, a dying groan could be heard resonating from just beyond its entrance doors.

"Thassarian!" exclaimed Leryssa as she heard the familiar voice of her lost brother.

Just as she had called out her name a limp figure showed itself from the citadel doors. He crawled every inch using what little strength he held. The azure glow of his eyes were fading fast, but not as quickly as his sister running to his side. As his muscles gave way to fatigue she held him in her arms, tears trickling down her young face.

"I thought… I thought you were… dead…" she said.

"Not… not yet…" he grunted as he coughed blood from his mouth. "It looks like, however… that I cannot return to you… dear sister…"

"Don't leave me again!"

"Enough with those tears, Leryssa… I want you to take this from me…"

Gripped tightly in his right hand Thassarian held the shard of a blade with the same menacing azure light that once filled his eyes. In it Leryssa could feel a deep seated evil laying dormant within, although it remained passive in her brother's grasp. Leryssa managed to take her eyes from the shard to once again look into her brother's eyes.

"I know that look in your eye… I suppose this is it… Isn't it?"

"Not quite… I am afraid this war is far… from over. Even in defeat… the Lich King still holds some form of… power. Keep this close to you, dear Leryssa… and perhaps one day your children… will know of peace…"

With great sorrow weighing heavily on her heart, Leryssa reluctantly took the shard from Thassarian's hand, its aura fading as it touched her own hand.

"I'll keep it close to my heart, dear brother…"

Just before his last breath left him, Thassarian managed to hold a smile upon his pallid face, the likes of which Leryssa had not seen in years. The young woman tightened her embrace upon him, a final farewell to the only family she had left. Just as her brother's spirit left her, Jethero approached her with a similarly grave expression on his face.

"It is still not safe here, milady. The most we can do is collect the fallen to give them a proper burial."

"You are right, Jethero. Let us leave this place…"

Jethero carried Thassarian's corpse to his skeletal steed as Leryssa mounted upon her gryphon. As they fled that horrible place, Leryssa held the shard close to her heart, knowing full well of the great, dormant evil that resided within. As the sun set upon the bleak wasteland of Icecrown, so did the resolved light of the world's greatest heroes fall into darkness. Perhaps the world would one day again know of such redeemed warriors, but for now their names would only echo in the annals of legend.


	2. Chapter 2 The Darkness Cometh

**Sin: The Last Death Knight**

**Chapter 2 The Darkness Cometh**

It had been twenty years since the fall of the Lich King. The Knights of the Ebon Blade, once monsters yet now heroes by their own redemption, have ceased to exist in the world of Azeroth. The warriors of the Argent Crusade, however, have continued their efforts in the recovery of the shattered aftermath of that tragic war. Torn families have begun to recuperate from the loss of loved ones, once ruined towns and cities now rebuilt to reflect their former glory, and heroes rewarded for their valiant efforts. Much has changed since Arthas fell from power, leaving Icecrown and other Scourge-infested lands to once again shine with the light of life and peace. For now the Horde and Alliance have put their aggression aside to further the calm after such a terrible storm, although how long it will last is another story.

The deaths of the Knights of the Ebon Blade were tragic to say the least, although without the Lich King to fight against they really had no place in a peaceful Azeroth. The sister of the mighty Thassarian had fled to the isolated kingdom of Gilneas shortly after the birth of her bastard son, for in Stormwind she would only be branded with a scarlet letter. Rumor has it that the child's father was a death knight who fought alongside Thassarian, although such details faded along with her presence in that judgmental nation. In truth, shortly after her arrival in Gilneas, she was married to a handsome noble who resided in a mansion away from the bustling cities. Unfortunately, an epidemic was consuming the populous with a sort of hunger and fury of which they were cursed with. Secrets that have yet to be revealed, horrors that were once unimaginable, and a torn heart that will know little reprieve. All these and more dwell within the tale of a young man who must embark on a journey, a quest that could mean not only the fate of his own soul, but of all the souls of Azeroth as well.

"Sin? Sin, where are you?"

It was another dismal and rainy day at the manor atop a hill that overlooked Gilneas like a tireless sentry. A lone man sat atop the roof, gazing at the gray fields and grayer sky as if entranced by its bleakness. His blank expression was soon broken by the familiar voice of his teacher who had just stepped outside in search of his pupil.

"I'm up here, like usual," he shouted to his mentor from above. "I don't know why you even bother taking all this time to look for me. Am I not always here?"

"You never know, perhaps you may find a new place to waste away your days!" exclaimed his teacher.

The young man called Sin leaped from his perch and down to the walkway next to his teacher. He gave the elder gentleman a sigh and a roll of the eyes as he began to walk back inside. Upon his re-entrance he returned to the study where he spent most of his years learning of history, among other details of life before his time. His teacher, whose name was Daniel, joined his student with a tome in hand. On it was inscribed, "Arthas: The Rise and Fall of the Lich King". It was a sensitive topic to say the least, for Sin knew full well of his mother and uncle's role in that bloody war. Reading its pages made Sin disgusted at what his uncle had done, albeit he loved his mother for putting up with such a vile bastard. No matter how many times Daniel explained to the young heir that his uncle's crimes were forgiven through redemption, Sin would sooner spit upon his ancestry than to think Thassarian's actions to be justified.

"You do realize, however, that your mother loved him very much," said Daniel as Sin continued to reluctantly read the book's tale of retribution. "It was such a love that your mother in turn gave to you, upon your birth, in the form of that shard you now carry around your neck."

This was true. Around Sin's neck he held the same shard Thassarian had given Leryssa just before his passing. No matter how much he despised his uncle, he loved his mother even more. Despite the fact that it was originally a gift from one of the last death knights to live, it was also a present from his mother upon his eighteenth birthday, a month before she mysteriously passed away from an unknown sickness. It was the only reason why Sin still wore that wretched necklace on his persons. Nevertheless, the young heir to the Shadowhaven House of nobles would never openly claim it to once belong to his uncle, let alone a death knight.

"I don't care how you speak of him…" he said to Daniel. "I will never think highly of such a monster!"

A bell tolled in the distance. It was noon, time for lunch and a resting point of the day. With the sky so dark from overhead clouds, only the bell tower that was positioned north of the manor could tell the time. It was still raining, yet Sin still wished to roam about the manor's property. His soul felt uneasy, unsettled by the lessons of the day. Not that he learned anything from it anyway.

But something was different about that day. The small patch of forestland that divided the manor from the nearby town seemed to be more sinister, more ominous than it had been before. As he stared into the blackness of the forest below the canopies, he could hear something calling to him, although it was not from the trees. The shard around his neck seemed to beckon to him, pleading him in a hushed whisper.

"Please… Take me back…"

"Back to where?" Sin questioned in confusion.

Suddenly his entire body was grasped by some unseen force, of which easily pulled him off the Eradnevir property and through the forest at breakneck speed. He was moving at such a rate that the trees passed him like a blur, the ground below him and the canopies above him being no different. That is until he ended up being pulled straight into a strong oak, knocked unconscious from the impact.

As he composed himself upon awakening, Sin felt as if something was missing. He then looked around him, unfamiliar with his surroundings or the presence that he felt. It was if something was watching him, and looking down at the ground he could see what appeared to be wolf tracks at his feet. In fact, it appeared to be the tracks of a large pack. As he gazed ahead, still dazed from the blow, he could see a creature watching him. Its fur was gray, its lupine head fixed with a pair of beaming crimson eyes. Despite its wolf-like nature, it was standing upright, almost like a slouching human. In one of its clawed hands it held an all-too familiar object as well.

"My shard!" Sin exclaimed as he charged at the beast.

Despite its size and physical tone, Sin cared not so long as it held his mother's gift in its clutches. But just as he was about to reached for the shard, a pair of creatures similar to the other leaped from the underbrush on both sides of him. They held him against a tree so that he could not struggle successfully while the first he saw, apparently the pack leader of the trio, loomed above him menacingly. That is when he learned that these beasts, or whatever they were, could speak in clear Common.

"So, young whelp," said the first as if chuckling. "I see you think this 'thing' is more precious than your own life. You also come from the Eradnevir House, which could mean I already don't like you…"

"Give that back, monster!" Sin cried out, still barely struggling.

The creature punched Sin straight in the chest, knocking the wind out of him for a few seconds. It laughed as he regained his breath.

"Monster? Boy, do you not know what I am? What we are? We are worgen! We are faster and stronger than any Gilnean who has not been inflicted with our curse…"

"Let… me… go!"

The worgen laughed again, this time louder than before.

"You still got some fight in you, do you? You got spirit, boy, I'll give you that much! I'll think I'll just let you go, but I'll keep your precious necklace for myself!"

As he turned away laughing, the other two worgen let go of Sin, following their leader close behind. Before they were out of sight, however, something in Sin began to change. As he knelt with his forearms against the ground, his blood began to boil with anger.

"Thugs… Monsters… Bastards…"

He felt his mind slipping away, as if something else was taking over. But worst of all, every sense of civilized mannerisms and morals seemed to vanish from his heart as he felt it turn black and cold. His fingers slowly and painfully turned to claws, his face becoming as lupine as his aggressors. Black fur burst from his skin and his size increased to be slightly larger than the alpha who held his shard captive. As the transformation from simple human nobleman to a feral worgen beast met its end, his once stern, obsidian eyes turned to a ghastly, radiant azure.

Sin howled to the sky as he glared at his assailants who, out of confusion and surprise, glared back. With an outstretched claw Sin summoned a dark chain that noosed itself around one of the worgen and pulled the thug back to where he had initially subdued Sin against the tree. Before the subdued thug could even stand Sin struck him with a bolt of unholy energy, of which slew the half-beast almost instantly.

"How dare you!" barked the alpha. "Avenge your brother, now!"

In a furious rage the slain worgen's brother charged head on at Sin, who was also in a frenzy. Sin charged as well, and the impact did not bode well for the other worgen. With a head butt Sin knocked his assailant down to the ground, leaving him to bleed through his skull. After both lackeys were dealt with, Sin raised both his hands to the one who held his shard. Suddenly the alpha felt his throat being clenched by an unseen force, obviously controlled by the hands of Sin. It raised him into the air, leaving him breathless and clinging to his life.

"Thug… Monster…" Sin growled like the beast he had become.

"Plea-please! Don't… do… this…!" begged the worgen. "Here! Ta-take it!"

The worgen threw the necklace down to the ground, right at Sin's feet. Sin looked down to the ground, saw it, and picked it up with one hand still using the dark force of energy to hold the worgen alpha in the air. He then looked back to the worgen, barring his sharpened teeth at the struggling half-beast.

"You still… got some fight in you… do you?!" Sin barked with a toothy scowl.

"Wha-what? No! Please! Please don't!"

"Bastard!"

With this newfound power Sin threw the worgen alpha against the hard ground. Again and again he hurled the battered worgen against trees, rocks, and the like until Sin knew the brute had learned his lesson. He let the worgen alpha go, held the shard close to his heart, and then dropped to the ground asleep. His form returned to be human, although his clothes were torn to shreds. After regaining his consciousness and composure, the alpha scowled at Sin with great disgust.

"You cleaved my friends, my comrades, you beat me senseless, and now you think that you can let me live without feeling my vengeance?!"

Still Sin slept soundly with the shard in his grasp. The alpha was about to strike the young man where he lay, but then something occurred to him.

"I haven't heard of or seen anything like you in over twenty years…" he thought to himself. "Hell, I haven't even seen my kind wield a power like yours… But even with such pure, dark power, why is it that you let me live? Damn… There is so much about you that remains a mystery… I suppose it is my urge to know more that allows me to spare you this day, young whelp."

The alpha looked up through the canopies, where an opening allowed a glimpse into the grayed sky.

"The war of the Lich King is not yet over, and I can feel in the earth that a new war is coming… In the end, with the might of a worgen and the powers of death at his command, this boy might open a path to greater things. When the day comes where Azeroth no longer needs a savior like you, boy, I hope I am there too… Maybe then I will see you as I have seen myself - a hero of a world that has no room for the likes of us."

The worgen howled to the sky, and as he did he could hear footsteps running nearby. He looked to his fallen comrades, and then looked to Sin as he continued to sleep.

"For now, whelp, I will leave you to your people. But when they discover that you are no more a monster than me, I'll be waiting for you…"

He then lifted the two corpses of his friends on his shoulders, a tear of sorrow trickling down his muzzle.

"Come, my brothers… It is time we find you a grave for you to rest…"

As he fled the scene, a small band of servants from the Eradnevir House came across Sin, deep in slumber.

"We have to bring the young master to the infirmary at once! Hurry now! Gently! He appears wounded!"

Sin's mentor, the teacher called Daniel, was present when they found him. He observed the surroundings, noticing blood scattered about although Sin had not a scratch on him. He also saw a patch of gray fur clinging on a nearby low branch, and so he put it all together. Somehow the young master had survived a worgen attack, although how it could have ended for the better was a great question in his mind.

"Have you found something, sir?" asked a guard who accompanied the rescuers.

Daniel stowed the fur in his sleeve, turned to the guard and said, "It's nothing. Seems he wandered too far from the property and fell asleep. Nothing more, I would assume."

"Right! Alright everyone, it's time we brought the young master back home!"

As they carried Sin in their arms, Daniel looked to the direction where a trail of fresh blood wandered off, deeper into the forest.

"It seems there is more to you than meets the eye, my young student… But only time will tell, I suppose…"


	3. Chapter 3 Revelation of Evil

**Sin: The Last Death Knight**

**Chapter 3 Revelation of Evil**

Sin sat at a chair which stood alone in a dark, dimly lit room. Only one door led to its abode, which was sealed tightly from the outside. It seemed like he had been sitting there for hours, a simple punishment since his earlier years whenever he had broken the rules of the Eradnevir House. But this time was different. For some reason the shard still called to him in a low whisper, a soft, melodic voice that haunted his mind. It's words were muffled for some reason, as if the voice inside the shard was being drowned out by an unheard noise. Whatever it was trying to say, it was having difficulty reaching Sin.

"Please… take me back…" was a constant choice of words that he heard, although on occasion he would hear. "Help me… I want to go…"

"Where do you want to go to?" Sin continued to ask aloud whenever no one was around.

Suddenly, after about an hour or two of listening to its repetitive pleading, it said, "I want to… go… home…"

"But where is 'home'?" he questioned aloud.

At that moment he could hear the seals on the door starting to unlock, and that's when the voice seemed to fade entirely. But before it vanished from his thoughts, it had said, "Don't let them… find me…"

When the heavily barred door opened, his adopted father, Baron Eradnevir, appeared before him. His obsidian eyes were always stern and restless, as if something of great importance weighed painfully on his mind. He approached Sin with a pair of soldiers from the Gilnean military, the likes of which Sin had never seen walk upon his father's property. Something about these men did not seem right to Sin, but he was in no position to question one of the most powerfully influential nobles in Gilneas. They approached him with their weapons at the ready.

"Of all the miserable creatures in this world, why have I been tasked with your future?" he questioned in a harsh tone that Sin had never heard before. "But of course that is just my luck… Guards, see to it that this 'child' be shown how heavy the punishment is for his crimes!"

The Baron proceeded to walk away as the two soldiers advanced closer to Sin with swords drawn.

"But, father, what have I done?"

Baron Eradnevir halted his leaving, turning back to look Sin directly in his eyes. As their eyes locked, Sin could finally see something he had never noticed before. His teacher had read it to him from youth in class at least once a month so that he could see such things in a person, although Sin thought it not possible to use such a trick for himself. In his adopted father's eyes he could see a strong taint in the Baron's soul, as if he were not at all human. Looking deeper he could see such terrible and calculated evil within, and that is when he realized that he was in grave danger.

"Who… are you?" Sin asked in bewilderment.

The Baron then laughed in such a maniacal tone that it pierced Sin's ears yet the soldiers seemed unaffected by it. Sin also noticed a sense of emptiness in the soldiers, as if they too were not human. At least, not any more.

"Foolish boy! Your mother was right to think of me as anything but human!"

Sin's eyes watered as he exclaimed, "What have you done to mother?!"

"Her disease was no mere accident, child…" the Baron continued to explain. "The only illness behind the Greymane Wall is the curse of the worgen, but even that is not fatal. Perhaps now you can see the truth behind the lies of your life! Minions! Slay him! I want no word to pass his lips of what he has see!"

"At least answer me this before I die…" said Sin as his tears fell from his face. "What am I?"

"Steady yourselves, minions… What are you? You, boy, are the bastard offspring of a foolish human wench and a traitorous Gilnean death knight! You would not be able to be inflicted with the worgen's curse if you were anything but Gilnean! Of course, it matters not anymore. In a matter of moments you will meet your mother, father, and even your uncle soon, that is if my master so wishes you not to be reborn in undeath…"

At that moment the Baron's disguise disappeared from his form, revealing to be the face of an all-too-familiar villain he had recently read of in the book called "Arthas: The Rise and Fall of the Lich King". It finally made sense why the Baron's name, when reversed, would spell "Baron Rivendare". But how a death knight, especially one who served the Lich King, would still live after all this time was still a mystery to Sin. Either way, Sin knew that he would have to fight for his life once again.

"I am through with talk… Minions, strike him down! I have other matters to attend to…"

As Baron Rivendare left the room, still laughing in mockery of Sin's demise, the Gilnean soldiers also revealed to be nothing but skeletal warriors. Sin had also learned of these monstrosities, the Black Guard who answered only to the call of the Baron himself. They were as cunning as they were strong and many heroes had fallen to their blades. The undead creatures cackled as they slowly approached Sin, the sound of their clanking armor and bones echoing throughout the spacious room. Sin grasped the shard in his hands, hoping for a miracle like when he had confronted the worgen who stole his mother's gift.

"Please, mother… Watch over me this day…"

Suddenly the shard he held began to radiate an eerie azure light, and so the power from within it reflected in Sin's eyes. He jumped from the chair he had sat in this whole time, striking one of the Black Guard warriors at its skull with a fist of unholy energy as he descended upon them from his leap. The armored skeleton fell over while the other attempted to swing its sword horizontally at Sin. It would have made its mark to Sin's head if he had not ducked upon landing. With a swift, frost-empowered kick he froze its legs in place as the rest of its body toppled over next to its fellow Black Guard. Despite however much injury they took from Sin's series of attacks, they continued to cackle maniacally.

The first to fall simply rose from its fall, reconnecting its dislocated jaw by punching itself in the face. The second one crawled toward Sin, its blade still in hand despite the fall it took. Sin could not believe how much fortitude these undead creatures had, although it was to be expected by the finest of the Baron's infantry.

"Damn it… These things just won't give up!"

As they once again approached Sin with their laughter still resonating from their empty forms, Sin could hear hastened footsteps coming from outside the room. The door opened, only this time to reveal his teacher, Daniel. With a metal staff in hand he struck the crawling Black Guard through the back and ribs, chanting words after he had somehow stunned it in place.

"Ashes to ashes… Back to the dust with you!"

With those words he cast the legless skeleton to ashes, alerting its still unharmed comrade. It still did not turn from Sin, although it did utter, "Kill… Sin…"

"By the will of the Light… Remain in your shackles!"

At that moment the persistent Black Guard was surrounded by a vortex of white light which then turned to golden chains which bound it where it stood. No matter how much it struggled, it still could not free itself from its new bonds.

"Come, Sin!" exclaimed Daniel. "We must leave this wretched place immediately!"

Alongside his teacher Sin rushed down the twisting halls of the manor, which turned into a desolate, somehow abandoned realm of decay. Sin no longer knew these corridors, and he now knew as well as Daniel that this place was never a manor to begin with.

"What is this place?" asked Sin as they continued to run.

"This house has been left to rot for many decades now, abandoned by its previous owners before the Baron claimed it as his new headquarters for the Scourge," responded Daniel. "I have been assigned here by the Church of the Light to watch over you and your mother in this desecrated place, Sin. Although I was not quick enough to save your mother, I knew that some day I would be able to save you from the Baron's wretched domain."

"The Scourge still exists in Azeroth?"

"Unfortunately they do. Even after the fall of the Lich King, some of his essence still existed after his defeat. However, it was not enough for the Knights of the Ebon Blade to sustain their life force, and so your uncle met his doom along with your father."

"My father was a… death knight?"

Before Daniel could answer Sin's question, someone stood in the way of the exit to the manor. It was none other than Baron Rivendare himself, and he had a particularly sinister grin on his face. He held his rune blade out toward them, taunting them with its power.

"Come now! Did you honestly think I would let either of you just walk out so easily?"

Then they heard ghastly groaning coming from behind them. On the opposite side of the duo there came a large number of zombies, of whom Sin recalled as being the servants who he thought he knew.

"They were never human in your lifetime, Sin…" said Daniel in a somber voice. "As far as things go, most of your life has been a pack of lies from the Baron… And for this he will pay…"

"But, Daniel, you have to leave with me!" Sin shouted. "There is no way you can defeat the Baron in his own domain!"

"Enough, Sin! You must leave without me… Gilneas is no longer safe for you! Go to the Church of the Light in Stormwind to the far south! There you must meet with the Archbishop… Tell him… I have completed my task…"

With tears rolling down his cheeks, Sin looked into Daniel's eyes one last time. The priest's eyes were filled with fervor and zeal, but also held a deep, brotherly love for him.

"Go now… Make your mother proud, Sin…"

Sin then turned to Baron Rivendare, running as fast as he could past the death knight. Daniel managed to shackle the Baron's arms to the floor long enough for Sin to make his escape unharmed, but the death knight laughed at Daniel still. He then destroyed the golden shackles, facing the priest of the Light.

"How noble of you! In fact, I'd have to say it was 'valiant' of you!"

"Silence yourself, Baron," said Daniel as he clenched his metal staff with both hands. "Your mockery of my days as a squire are at its end! No matter what outcome lies before us, only one of us is leaving this place in one piece!"

"Foolish mortal!" Baron Rivendare chuckled as if he had lost his mind. "We are both going to be in one piece when this is over, although I can't say the same… for your soul!"

"Come with it then!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Gladly!"

As Sin reached the outskirts of the property, he turned back only momentarily to see the entire manor filled with a brilliant white light. But just as quickly as it had shined it also faded, along with what Sin could feel of Daniel presence. He wiped away his tears, returning to his trek toward the Greymane Wall of Gilneas, which was the only way outside the fortified and isolated nation. He had not even ran half the trip when he had to set up camp, for the night was beginning to take over the day. When he had made the fire so that he would stay warm, he looked into its flames with great sorrow and rage in his heart. It was then that he had a vow silently to himself, one that he was not ready to break any time soon.

"Baron Rivendare… My mother and Daniel will be avenged… By my own soul, I swear it!"


End file.
